TheStrawhatNO!
TheStrawhatNO! is the channel name for ThornBrain and Mugiwara Yoshi's Let's Plays, based on both YouTube and Blip. The duo also do Retsupuraes on TheStrawhatNO, which were their most popular videos before building an audience on the Something Awful Let's Play forums. As of completion of the Bomberman Hero Let's Play, BigTUnit1 is an official member of TheStrawhatNO! channel, and will be contributing his own LPs in the near future. The full Let's Play list can be seen below, including ongoing, completed, canceled, and on-hiatus LPs. The complete Retsupurae list can be seen further below, including deleted RPs. History FATLPs The team's original LP channel, FATLPs, was founded by Thorn and DFatman November 24, 2009; the title was an acronym for "Fatman and Thorn Let's Plays". Fatman played through the original NES Legend of Zelda and most of LoZ: A Link to the Past, joined occasionally by a few of Fatman's friends, before Yoshi joined on December 14 and the original Midnight Frogs trio was formed. The group continued through LoZ: Ocarina of Time with GhostTC, writing a [http://blip.tv/thestrawhatno-lets-plays/movie-review-the-hero-of-time-part-2-3519200 review of the Zelda fan-movie] [http://blip.tv/thestrawhatno-lets-plays/movie-review-the-hero-of-time-part-2-3519200 The Hero of Time immediately beforehand], and playing through Pikmin with just Yoshi and Thorn. The two split from Fatman on April 12, 2010; Fatman continues to record and upload LPs with a new FATLPs commentary group. FATLPs Timeline *''The Legend of Zelda'' (NES) **Began November 24, 2009; completed December 3, 2009 with 19 parts **Played by Fatman, co-commentated by Thorn *''LoZ: A Link to the Past'' (SNES) **Began December 5, 2009; completed December 30, 2009 with 20 parts **Played by Fatman, co-commentated by Thorn, later joined by Yoshi *''The Hero of Time'' review **Uploaded February 11, 2010 **Written by Thorn, narrated by Thorn and Yoshi *''LoZ: Ocarina of Time'' (N64) **Began February 12, 2010; last part uploaded March 25, 2010 before team split (Continued on TheStrawhatNO!, see below) **Played by Thorn, co-commentated by Fatman, Yoshi, and occasionally Ghost *''Pikmin'' (Wii) **Began March 5, 2010; completed March 10, 2010 with 12 parts + 1 credits video **Played by Yoshi, co-commentated by Thorn TheStrawhatNO! Formation and First Year The channel was formed April 13, shortly after the split from DFatman and FATLPs. TheStrawhatNO! takes its name from Yoshi's YouTube channel, MugiwaranoYoshi; "Mugiwara" is Japanese for "Straw hat", in itself a reference to One Piece. The Pikmin and Ocarina of Time LPs, as well as the Hero of Time review, were reuploaded on TheStrawhatNO's Blip channel. The team primarily recorded Retsupuraes through April and May 2010, (their latest RP was uploaded June 2011), before returning to Let's Plays; their RPs have occasionally been compared positively to the original Retsupurae channel and Chip & Ironicus' RPs, though the duo don't think very positively of their RPs anymore. The duo attempted to return to Let's Plays on April 28 by beginning a Sonic Adventure 2 LP, then continuing Ocarina of Time on May 31 from where they left off after FATLPs. SA2 failed to kick-off and was canceled within days, while OoT would go on to be canceled in August. Thorn instead sporadically recorded a Majora's Mask LP, though that too would be canceled in favour of the Something Awful LPs. Yoshi's Pikmin 2 LP also ran into technical difficulties and would have to be restarted early the next year when he could get a new computer. ''Something Awful'' Era Thorn began making LP threads on Something Awful's Let's Play forum on September 3, 2011 with Bomberman Hero, joined by BigTUnit1. The team jumped in viewership after beginning the thread, and are continuously building a fanbase through their LPs' positive feedback. So far they have completed threads for Hero, Bomberman Jetters, and 007: Agent Under Fire. They are currently playing Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (Wii version) and the restarted Pikmin 2. Let's Plays In-Progress *''Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' (Wii) **Began January 22, 2012 **Played by Thorn, co-commentated by Yoshi and BigTUnit1 **Something Awful thread *''Pikmin 2'' (GCN) **Began February 8, 2012 **Played by Yoshi, co-commentated by Thorn and BigTUnit1 **Something Awful thread Completed *''Pikmin'' (Wii) **Began March 4, 2010; completed March 10, 2010 in 12 in-game days + 1 credits video ***FATLPs carry-over **Played by Yoshi, co-commentated by Thorn **Playlist *''Bomberman Hero'' (N64) **Began May 11, 2011; completed August 24, 2011 with 22 videos - 13 main gameplay parts, 4 bonus videos, 5 Minimum-Point Speed Runs **Played by Thorn, co-commentated by BigTUnit1 **Playlist **Thread hosted on the Let's Play Archive **Original Something Awful thread (requires SA archive purchase) *''Bomberman Jetters'' (GCN) **Began September 3, 2011; completed December 20, 2011 - 11 story parts, 6 collection videos, 2 extras videos] **Played by Thorn, co-commentated by Yoshi and BigTUnit1 **Playlist **Thread hosted on the Let's Play Archive **Original Something Awful thread (requires SA archive purchase) *''007: Agent Under Fire'' (GCN) **Began September 4, 2011; completed December 14, 2011 - 6 story parts, 2 bonus videos, 3 collection videos **Played by Thorn, co-commentated by Yoshi and BigTUnit1 **Playlist **Thread hosted on the Let's Play Archive **Original Something Awful thread (requires SA archive purchase) On Hiatus No LPs are currently on hiatus Upcoming *''Ratchet and Clank'' (PS2) - Pending Pikmin 2 completion **Played by Yoshi *''LoZ: Skyward Sword'' (Wii) - Pending Twilight Princess completion **Played by Thorn *''Shadow of the Colossus'' (PS2) **Played by BigTUnit1 Canceled *''Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' (N64) - Began February 11, 2010 (FATLPs carry-over); canceled with 27 parts due to technical difficulties and loss of enthusiasm. **Played by Thorn, co-commentated by Yoshi and occasionally GhostTC; earliest parts also included DFatman. *''Earthbound'' (SNES) - Began March 29, 2010 (FATLPs carry-over); canceled with 2 parts due to technical difficulties. **Played by Yoshi, co-commentated by Thorn. *''Sonic Adventure 2: Battle'' (GCN) - Began April 28, 2010; canceled with 5 parts due to lack of enjoyment. **Played by Thorn, co-commentated by Yoshi. *''Pikmin 2'' original attempt - Began July 16, 2010; put on hiatus with 5 parts due to technical difficulties. Restarted LP can be seen above. **Played by Yoshi, co-commentated by Thorn. **Playlist of original attempt *''Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' (N64) - Began August 17, 2010; canceled with 13 parts due to the move to Something Awful, after which the MM LP just wasn't good enough to warrant continuing. Was on hiatus from June 22, 2011 until it was officially canceled on February 8, 2012. **Played by Thorn, co-commentated by Yoshi; occasionally co-commentated by Yoshi with Madcapoperator, solo-commentated by Thorn, or blind-commentated by BigTUnit1 **Playlist Retsupuraes The duo began doing Retsupuraes when they started the channel purely for fun, as inspired by Retsupurae themselves and Chip & Ironicus. They were the primary videos of the YouTube channel for the first several months before the two resumed making Let's Plays. Deleted Retsupuraes are further down the page. *Retsupurae with Our Own BillyMC - Super Mario Bros. 2 - April 20, 2010 *Retsupurae OVER THEEEERE - Sonic Adventure - April 21, 2010 *Retsupurae My Vacuum - Sonic Riders - April 22, 2010 *Retsupurae Pokemon StadiAAAAGH - Pokemon Stadium - April 27, 2010 *Retsupurae Name That Object in the Background - Mario Super Sluggers - April 28, 2010 *Wetsupuwae Wiff Woudy McWoudFuck - Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask - May 13, 2010 *Retsupurae Harvest Bored's Desynced Brother - Legend of Zelda: Minish Cap - May 13, 2010 *Retsu NOT Retsupurae Obake, How About That?! (With Jucaprost) - Obake - May 23, 2010 *Retsupurae Final Fantasy Pixel Robots - Final Fantasy XIII - May 23, 2010 *Retsu Learn How to do Retsupuraes Properly - DFatman and GhostTC Retsupuraeing a Mega Man LP - July 24, 2010 *Retsu Just Make Fun of Them Now - FATLPs RPing a Pokemon Blue LP - July 24, 2010 - Sequel to "Retsu Learn How to do Retsupuraes Properly" *Retsupurae Cut or Speed Up for Dummies - Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker - July 27, 2010 (Fixed and reuploaded July 29, 2010) *Retsupurae Defying Mario Logic with noob22222 - Super Mario Bros. 2 - July 27, 2010 - Sequel to "Retsupurae with Our Own BillyMC" *Retsupurae Donkey Kong Country 2 World 3 Part 3 Save State 0 Rewind 1000 - Donkey Kong Country 2 - August 21, 2010 *Retsupurae Premature State Saving - Donkey Kong Country 2 - August 21, 2010 - Sequel to "Retsupurae Donkey Kong Country 2 World 3 Part 3 Save State 0 Rewind 1000" *Retsupurae Ratchet and Pussy: Hiding Commando - Ratchet and Clank 2: Going Commando - September 1, 2010 *Retsupurae Girls Jumping into Lava - Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess - September 1, 2010 *Retsupurae GlitchyVanDumbass - Star Fox Adventures - September 1, 2010 *Retsupurae Samus Sucks Gaiz - Super Smash Bros. Brawl - September 5, 2010 *Retsupurae Pokemon White Not Black or Female BEFORE IT EVEN COMES OUT - Pokemon White - September 18, 2010 *Retsupurae Getting a Vagina, Forgetting to Patch the Game BEFORE IT EVEN COMES OUT - Pokemon White - September 19, 2010 *Retsupurae Pokemon Vagina Version BEFORE IT EVEN COMES OUT - Pokemon White - September 19, 2010 *Retsupurae Puzzlescurse - Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages - September 30, 2010 *Retsupurae Jeezy Cries' EPIC EMULATED FAAAAAIL - Metal Gear Solid - October 2, 2010 *Retsupurae Golf, for Fuck's Sake - Mario Golf - November 8, 2010 *Retsupurae The Nose That Knows Jack-Crap - Super Mario Sunshine - November 12, 2010 *Retsupurae KeroRUH-OH - Keroro RPG - February 3, 2011 *Retsu Have an Important Intervention/Bitchfit - Harvest Moon 64 - June 16, 2011 - Sequel to deleted RPs "Retsupurae Harvest Bored" and "Retsupurae Harvest Bored 2 - Better Yet Not Really" Deleted The first five Retsupuraes and several other subsequent RPs have been deleted from TheStrawhatNO, but they have all been backed up on Thorn's MediaFire. The first five were deleted due to the noisy crickets in Yoshi's room: *Retsupurae A Quarter of Persona 4 - Persona 4 - Very first Retsupurae *Retsupurae Harvest Bored - Harvest Moon 64 *Retsupurae Harvest Bored 2 - Better Yet Not Really - Harvest Moon 64 - Sequel to "Retsupurae Harvest Bored" *Retsupurae Like the Fucking Idiot that I Am - Pokemon Gold/Silver *Retsupurae A FUCKING BOOK - Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility - Also deleted for being mediocre *Retsupurae Reading the Back of the Notice Board - Animal Crossing - Deleted for being mediocre *Retsupurae A Very Confusing Ed Edd and Eddy Game - Ed, Edd and Eddy: The Mis-Edventures - Deleted for being too insulting and generally mediocre *Retsupurae Retarded White SirRonLionheart - Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team/Red Rescue Team - Deleted due to technical difficulties resulting in the loss of the second half of the original video *The Ultimate Retsupurae - Mario Kart Wii - Deleted by accident, never reuploaded Other Videos *thisvideoisbetterthanchuggaaconroyderpyderpidontfuckingknow - April 23, 2010 - Thorn records himself playing Majora's Mask with an upside-down webcam, making fun of child camcorder Let's Players. *Thorn Commentates on the Hero of Time Review - May 24, 2010 - Thorn does a creator commentary on part 1 of a review he did with Yoshi on FATLPs of a Zelda fan-movie. Part 2 was never commentated. *3 Minutes of Laughter - July 27, 2010 - Yoshi and Thorn joke around following the Wind Waker RP. *Majora's Mask Part 2 FAIL - August 19, 2010 - Thorn messes up the intro to Let's Play Majora's Mask Part 2. *He Lives in My Town! - September 18, 2010 - Thorn discovers that one of the Pokemon White LPers they RP'd lives in his town. *Bomberman Hero - My Favorite Grinding Route Through Emerald Tube - June 22, 2011 - Extra video for the Bomberman Hero LP, showing Thorn's favorite grinding route. Other Trivia *At the time of completion, (March 10, 2010), the Pikmin Let's Play was the fastest commentated Let's Play of the game, being completed in 12 in-game days. This excludes non-commentated Speed-Runs of the game of which the fastest is 9 days, though Yoshi took several gameplay cues from Speed Runs. category:Team